


Star Struck (Klance Alien au)

by sl33p_dem0n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Love Stories, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sl33p_dem0n/pseuds/sl33p_dem0n
Summary: Keith lives an average life. He has good friends, a cool brother, and goes to a great school. But when Lance, an alien from outer space, crash lands in his backyard, Keith's life takes a change for the better.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. 1

Boredom. That’s what Keith feels as he sits in his class. Professor Iverson is going on and on about nothing, and Keith wants nothing more than to leave, but still, he sits, bored.

He begins to doodle in his notebook, trying to pass the time. The clock seems to hate him, like most of the people in his life, taking what feels like a million years to finally tick to 2:30. Keith grabs his things and rushes out.

Hunk is waiting for him outside of the classroom, his usual smile on his face.

“Hey,” he says cheerily. Keith musters up what energy is left to give a smile because if anyone is worth it, it’s Hunk.

“Hey, bud, how was your day,” Keith asks, making idle conversation.

“It was good, you,” Hunk responds.

“Meh,” is all Keith says.

“How descriptive.”

Keith looks to his side, and Pidge is there, a smirk on her face, “You know Keith, you’re so expressive it’s exhausting,” she says sarcastically.

Keith chuckles, “Hey, Pidge.”

The three friends walk through the hall until they reach the parking lot.

“Hey, so Pidge and I were gonna go to The Balmera, wanna come,” Hunk asked, a friendly smile on his face.

Keith smirked, “To eat, or to see Shay?”

Hunks cheeks went red, “To eat, of course, I mean Shay might be there, but…”

Pidge gave Hunk a pat on the back, “It’s okay, dude. We know you like her.”

Hunk blushed.

Keith chuckled softly, “So, when are you gonna ask her out?”

Hunk scratched his head, “I want to, but… you don’t just ask a girl like Shay out, it has to be special, cause she’s special.”

“You’re such a cornball,” Pidge said jokingly.

“I think it’s sweet, Hunk,” Keith said, “As much as I want to go with you, I can’t hang out today.”

“Aw, why,” Hunk asked, pouting.

“I told Shiro I’d help him out. Adam’s moving in today,” Keith said as he stalked towards his bike.

“Oh, I forgot about that,” Pidge said, grabbing her car keys. 

“Yeah,” Keith said, mounting his bike, “But I’ll definitely hang out next time.”

“Okay, Keefy-poo,” Hunk cooed as he pulled Keith into a tight hug, Keith groans.

“Hunk, you know how I feel about that nickname.”

Hunk giggles, “Of course, Keefy-poo.”

Keith playfully rolls his eyes as Pidge and Hunk leave the parking lot. He feels his phone buzz and pulls it from his pocket.

ASSHOLE: Hey. Can we talk?

ASSHOLE: Please, I just wanna talk. 

ASSHOLE: You can’t ignore me forever.

ASSHOLE: Fine, fuck you too, I guess.

Keith groans. That must be James’ wave of texts for the day. He shoves his phone in his pocket, and straps on his helmet. He starts his bike and pulls off. The wind feels nice, but also a bit chilly, as the seasons were changing. November was coming to an end, and soon, December would begin.

Keith pulled into his driveway and pulled off his helmet. He saw Shiro’s BMW in the driveway, along with Adam’s Bentley.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro called out, a box in hand, “You gonna help or what?!”

Keith chuckled, running towards his brother, and grabbed a box.

“How was school,” Shiro asked cheerily.

“It was decent,” Keith said, shrugging.

Keith placed the box in the living room, which was already filled with boxes, Adam was placing one on the floor, next to Keith, he smiled brightly.

“Hey, Keith, how have you been,” He asked, adjusting his glasses.

“Good, you?”

“Oh, I’ve been alright. Just working, you know?”

Keith nodded.

— — — —

It had only taken a few minutes to get the boxes out of the car and unpack all of Adam’s stuff. Now Keith was in his room, while Shiro and Adam sorted through things, and set up their room.

Keith sat at his desk, drawing away in his sketchbook. He heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in," Keith said, the door opened, revealing Shiro, he walked in, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Adam and I are gonna go out to eat, you can come if you like."

Keith ran a hand through his black locks, "I'm good, there's still some chicken parmesan in the fridge."

Shiro chuckled, "Keith, is everything okay? You seem kinda out of it."

Keith sighed, "I'm fine, just a little tired from school."

Shiro gave Keith that look he always gave when someone was spouting bullshit, and try as he may, it was useless to try and lie to Shiro.

"James texted me again. He keeps asking if we talk, or work things out."

Shiro's brows furrowed, "Did you reply?"

Keith shook his head, "No, and I don't plan on it. Dealing with James is draining physically, and mentally."

Shiro stood, "Well if he starts giving you problems, let me know, okay?"

Keith nodded, "Of course, now, go and have fun with your boyfriend."

Shiro chuckled, "Alright, but behave, and no parties, okay?"

Keith playfully rolled his eyes as his brother exited the room.

— — — —

It had been about an hour, and Keith sat, watching t.v and eating chips. He didn't know what he was watching exactly, it was some sort of cheesy romance movie, and Keith wasn't really paying attention.

He scrolled through Instagram, liking posts, and watching stories when he heard a large crash from outside.

Keith got up and investigated the source of the noise, he opened the door to his backyard, and his jaw dropped.

In his backyard, was a spaceship.


	2. Chapter 2

A spaceship. A whole ass spaceship.

Keith stood, dumbfounded. His backyard was ravished, and the ship was dented and glowing.

Keith felt conflicted, he didn’t know if he should walk towards it, or call Shiro. He started to walk towards it slowly, being as cautious as one could be when approaching a spaceship.

As he got closer, he noticed writing in a language he didn’t understand or recognize. He slowly placed his hand on the side of the ship, and the text began to glow, and the hiss of steam could be heard. Keith stepped back as the door to the ship opened.

After about two minutes, Keith slowly approached the opening, the interior of the ship glowing. He poked his head inside, inspecting the different screens all flashing with red letters, which Keith assumed was some sort of warning. 

Keith jolted as he tripped over something, he looked down, it was a body.

Keith knelt down to get a closer look at the figure, the figure was brown-skinned and had white hair. His skin was smooth and small freckles speckled across his skin, and Keith noticed that the figure looked almost angelic.

The moment lasted all but thirty seconds. The figure’s eyes fluttered open, his blue eyes scanning the area around them. He looked up at Keith, who had a look that was a mix of fear and astonishment.

The figure had a worried look on his face as he stared at Keith. He opened his mouth, beginning to speak. It was no language that Keith knew and looked at the figure in confusion.

The figure looked at Keith in confusion, before he realized that Keith couldn’t understand. He looked down in thought for a moment before maneuvering his hand into a peace sign.

Keith nodded, “So... you’re friendly?”

The figure looked at Keith in confusion, Keith frowned, “I’m guessing you can’t understand me?”

The figure frowned as well, once again looking down in thought before leaning in close to Keith’s face.

Keith blushed, “Um, I-”

The figure pressed his forehead to Keith’s, the two sitting for a moment before the figure toppled, Keith cradled the figure, looking into his bright blue eyes.

“I come in peace,” was all the figure said before fainting.

\----

Keith stood, pacing around the room. The figure from the spaceship was still unconscious, lying across the couch. He had decided not to call Shiro but instead texted Hunk and Pidge.

He jumped slightly at the sound of knocking on the door. He opened the door and pulled both Hunk and Pidge inside.

“Dude, what’s up? You were freaking the hell out,” Pidge said, taking off her shoes.

“Yeah, is everything okay,” Hunk asked, concern in his voice.

Keith ran a hand through his hair, “So, I was watching t.v when I heard this loud boom sound, and essentially, I think that an alien crash-landed in my backyard.”

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other before looking at Keith. Pidge cleared her throat, “Keith, do you know how crazy you sound right now?”

Keith rolled his eyes, “I’m not joking, come see.”

Keith dragged his friends into the living room, where the figure was now staring intensely at the t.v, his focus unwavering.

“See,” Keith said, gesturing towards the male in his living room.

Hunk and Pidge stared for a moment before shrugging, “Keith, nice try, we know you’re joking,” Pidge said, pouting.

Keith huffed, “Alright, then explain this.”

Keith grabbed the two teens, bringing them to his backyard, where the wrecked spaceship still there.

Pidge and Hunk’s jaws dropped at the sight, Pidge wiping her glasses.

“Okay, we believe you,” Hunk said, taking a seat at the table.

“What do we do,” Pidge asked, sitting next to Hunk.

Keith looked back at the boy, his attention still on the t.v, Keith went over and tapped him, the boy turned, looking at Keith intently.

“So, um, are you okay?”

The boy looked at Keith for a moment before responding, “I’m okay, just a little tired.”

Keith took a step back, “You can speak English?”

The boy’s eyes widened, “Oh, yes. When we were on my ship, I used telepathy to learn your earthly dialect.”

Keith’s brow furrowed, “You read my mind?”

The boy smiled, “Yes, but I only read enough to learn how to speak your language, so we could communicate.”

Keith bit his lip, “Well, try not to do it again, please.”

The boy nodded, “I will keep that in mind.”

Keith twiddled his thumbs, “So do you have a name?”

The boy nodded once more, “My name is Lance, what’s your’s?”

Keith smiled slightly, “I’m Keith, and over there are my friends,” Keith said, gesturing towards Pidge and Hunk, “the big guy in yellow is Hunk, and the tiny one in green is Pidge.”

Pidge nodded her head in greeting and Hunk waved, a big smile on his face.

Lance waved back, “Nice to meet you all.”

Keith sat next to Lance, “So, where exactly are you from?”

“A planet called Altea. It’s way far out into space far away from your galaxy.”

Hunk gasped, “Wait, there other planets outside of our galaxy?”

Lance nodded, “Yep.”

Pidge adjusted her glasses, “So, what brings you to Earth?”

Lance chuckled, “I suppose I wanted to explore, but that didn’t end up going well.”

The four continued their conversation when the sound of keys was heard.

Shiro and Adam walked in, both of them looking at Lance in surprise.

“Uh, new friend,” Shiro asked, pointing towards Lance.

Shiro explained the situation to Shiro and Adam, and when he had finished, they looked bewildered.

“Well, what are we supposed to do,” Adam asked.

“I’m not sure,” Shiro responded, “Lance, do you have anywhere to go?”

Lance shook his head, “No, I don’t, I just got here.”

Shiro bit his lip, “Well, you can stay here if you like.”

Lance smiled, “I’d like that very much.”


	3. Chapter 3

Keith searched through his drawers. Lance had agreed to stay, which meant that he needed clothes to wear.

Lance sat on the bed quietly, looking around Keith’s room. Keith couldn’t help but smile at the awed look Lance had on his face, it was this look of pure innocence, and it was extremely adorable.

“So, I don’t think anything I have will fit on you,” Keith said, scratching his head, looking at him, Keith could definitely tell that Lance was bigger, both in height and muscle. (not that Keith had really looked)

Keith continued to shuffle through his drawers before he found an old sweatshirt.

“This is probably the biggest thing I have,” Keith said, holding up the shirt. It was an old sweatshirt he had bought back in high school. It had been oversized back then, and Keith hadn’t grown very much, so he figured it would at least be comfortable enough for pajamas.

Lance looked at the sweatshirt for a moment, before he removed the clothing he had on.

Keith’s face flushed red, “Wait, you’re gonna get dressed here.”

Lance quirked a brow, “Is that bad?”

Keith shook his head, “No, but next time, try not to, spontaneously undress, okay?”

Lance nodded, as hard as he tried, Keith couldn’t help himself, he took a quick glance at Lance’s torso, and boy, shirts did not do him justice.

With clothes on, you could tell that there was some sort of muscle, but for the most part, Lance just looked like a string bean, with the shirt off, however, Keith could see the curvature of his muscles, and just how buff he was. It wasn’t anything crazy, but it was enough for Keith to go as red as a tomato.

“Are you okay?”

Keith blinked, and looked up at Lance, he was now wearing the sweatshirt, along with some blue shorts, he nodded.

“Does it fit okay,” Keith asked, trying to calm himself down, the image of Lance’s muscles still fresh in his mind.

“It’s a little tight, but yeah,” Lance said, smiling.

“Good,” Keith said, nodding.

The two boys stood in silence for a moment. Neither knew what to say. 

“Is it cool if I come in?”

Keith sighed a breath of relief as Adam and Shiro walked into the room, Shiro looked at Keith, (who wasn’t as red as he was before) then at Lance, who appeared to be distracting himself with one of Keith’s broken pens.

“I see Lance is comfy,” Shiro said. He most certainly could sense a lingering tension between the two boys, and he figured he’d have some fun.

“Yep,” was all Keith said, Lance nodded absentmindedly, still fiddling with the pen.

“The only thing is, Lance, needs a place to sleep,” Adam chirped, he too had felt the tension and was now joining his boyfriend in their tease.

“Shit, I didn’t think about that,” Keith said, facepalming.

“Language,” Shiro scolded, “I mean why not share a bed, it’s big enough for the both of you.”

Keith felt his face get warm, there wasn’t anything inherently wrong with sharing a bed with someone unless they were a really cute, muscular alien from space.

“Are you cool with that, Lance,” Keith asked.

Lance looked up at the three men, he thought for a moment before nodding, “I’m not really in a place to complain, and if Keith is okay with it, so am I.”

Shiro and Adam smiled, “Okay then, goodnight,” they said in unison, exiting the room leaving a flustered Keith, and a smiling Lance.

Lance tapped Keith on the shoulder, “I hope you don’t mind, but I fixed your pen,” he said, handing Keith the ink pen, he had broken it around a month ago and hadn’t had the time to get it fixed.

“Oh, thank you, Lance.”

Lance smiled, “It’s the least I can do. I crashed into your yard, read your mind, and you guys are giving me a place to live.”

Keith felt a warmth in his heart, Lance was definitely without a doubt, a sweetheart, and thoughtful as well.

Keith stretched as he yawned, “It’s been a very interesting night, so I’m going to bed.”

Lance nodded in agreement, “I feel tired as well.”

Keith hopped into his bed, Lance came in after him. The two struggled to find a position that would be both comfortable and not totally weird. They ended in a spooning position, Keith on the inside, while Lance was on the outside.

Keith could feel the heat emanating from the larger boy, and he could smell him, it was a scent that he couldn’t quite place like it was lavender but also not?

The two boys lay awake, neither speaking, Keith realizes that he left his window open, so now the cold night air is coming in, causing him to shiver. His shivering stops when two arms wrap around his body, Lance’s arms.

Lance pulls Keith in close to his chest, his warmth surrounding the both of them. Keith doesn’t protest, he lays there, allowing the alien to embrace him, the closeness is enough to lull both of them to sleep.

— — —

Keith slowly opened his eyes. Sometime in the night, their position changed, Lance’s arms were still around him, however, his head was now in the crook of Lance’s neck.

Keith looked up at Lance, his breaths were short and quiet, and his eyelashes fluttered slightly. From here, Keith could see all of the freckles that Lance had on his face, they were a light brown, so they couldn’t be seen from afar, but when you close, you could count them. Keith stared at the boy, admiring his wavy hair, and angular face.

Lance’s eyes slowly opened, Keith quickly pulled back.

Lance smacked his lips before yawning, and Keith could see small fangs in the boy's mouth, they were tiny but cute.

“Good morning, Keith,” Lance said cheerily.

“Good morning,” Keith replied, his voice raspy, his throat always got a little scratchy when he was just waking up. 

“So, what are we going to do today,” Lance asked as Keith walked to the bathroom.

“Well, I have school today, so I’ll be doing that,” Keith responded, pulling his hair back into a ponytail. He lifted off his pajama shirt, causing Lance to blush, but of course, Keith had too focused to notice.

“School,” Lance asked, “Isn’t that for young children?”

Keith chuckled as he buttoned up his flannel, “Yes, but my school is different, it’s a school for adults.”

“Oh,” Lance said, getting up and stretching, “Can I come?”

Keith nearly choked on his toothpaste, “I’m not sure, you’re exactly, enrolled,” he began, “you can’t just walk in.”

Lance frowned, Keith felt bad, college wasn’t that big of a deal to him, but he understood how it could be to Lance, after all, he was in a completely new and different environment.

“I could try to make something work,” Keith said, Lance’s face lit up, Keith’s heart skipped a beat.

“But I can’t make any promises,” Keith said, grabbing his bag, “So don’t get too excited.”

Lance was beaming, “Too late,” he said jumping and clapping in excitement, “I’m gonna go to school!!”


	4. Chapter 4

“You want me to do what?”

Pidge was Keith that look, the look of, “What the hell did you just ask me?”

“Do you think that you could find a way to get Lance into Garrison U,” Keith asked once more.

The group had met for their usual breakfast at The Balmera cafe. Keith had brought Lance along, who was wearing one of Shiro’s old sweaters, and an old pair of jeans, Shiro’s stuff definitely fit him better, but black didn’t seem like Lance’s color, maybe blue would fit best. Keith had made a mental note to take Lance shopping over the weekend.

“Keith, you want me to hack into our school mainframe, and add Lance as a student,” Pidge asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

Keith flattened in his seat, “I know it sounds dumb, but it was the easiest thing I could think of.”

“Isn’t hacking into school stuff like, illegal,” Hunk asked, wiping crumbs from his mouth.

“Only if you get caught,” Pidge quipped.

“Come on, Pidge, please,” Keith begged.

Pidge thought for a moment, “I guess, it seems fun. But you owe me, big time.”

Keith nodded, “Duly noted.”

Pidge pulled out her computer and cracked her knuckles. She began typing away, doing god knows what. The light from the computer screen created a glare on her glasses, making her look like some sort of evil anime character.

After about three minutes, she exhaled, “Done, all we need is a date of birth.”

Keith looked to Lance, “When were you born, Lance?”

Lance’s eyes widened slightly, “I’m not sure if the Altean calendar matches up with your Earthly one,” he said, cheeks slightly red.

“Wait, how old even are you,” Hunk asked, curiosity in his face, Keith and Pidge were both curious as well.

Lance’s face contorted into an expression of thought, “Well, the Altean rotation is much slower than that of Earth, but I’d say that by your standards, I’m,” he stopped for a moment to count his fingers, “roughly nineteen,” he said.

Pidge nodded, “Well, if it’s cool with you, I’ll just give you a random birthday,” Pidge said.

Lance nodded.

“Okay, how about July 28, 2001,” Pidge asked.

Lance nodded, “That’s fine.”

Pidge winked, “Alright, Lance McClain, you are now a student at Garrison University.” Pidge said, turning her computer around to show Lance his new school ID.

“McClain,” Keith asked, looking up at Pidge.

Pidge shrugged, “I had to put something in for the last name.So, Lance, what do you think?”

Lance stared at the screen for a moment, saying nothing, before a big smile spread across his face, “I love it!”

Pidge smiled triumphantly, “Good. I also gave you the same major as Keith, marketing, and the two of you have the same classes.”

Lance clapped his hands together, “Keith we’re gonna go to school together,” he pulled Keith into a tight hug, Keith felt his cheeks go warm, “Thank you for doing this, Keith.”

Keith wrapped his arms around the larger boy, “No problem, Lance.”

The hug lasted a couple seconds longer than it should’ve, not that Keith minded all that much. When the two broke the hug, Pidge and Hunk were giving Keith odd looks, or mischievous looks rather.

“Well, we should get going before we’re late, Hunk said, pulling out his wallet.

“Yep, you know the professors get,” Pidge said, grabbing her things.

Keith and Lance both stood, neither saying a word as they walked to the parking lot. It would be Lance’s second time riding on Keith’s motorcycle, and he loved it. He loved the speed, and how it felt like they were flying, without actually leaving the ground.

Keith mounted his bike, Lance following. He waited for Lance to strap on his helmet and hold on. Keith felt butterflies as lance wrapped his long arms around Keith’s waist.

The ride to school was smooth. Keith had decided to take the scenic route, for Lance’s sake. Though he couldn’t see him, Keith was sure that Lance was smiling brightly.

— — — —

When they arrived, Lance could barely hold in his excitement. The quad was teeming with students, all of them just relaxing until the first bell.

“You excited,” Keith asked, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“More than you know,” Lance responded, taking in sight of the campus.

“Welcome to Garrison U,” Hunk said, giving Lance a surprise hug, Lance laughed and hugged back.

“Thanks guys.” Lance was absolutely beaming. Keith chuckled, never in his life had he ever met someone this happy about college.

It didn’t take long for the happiness to leave.

“Hey, Keith.”

Keith looked to the source of the voice, it was James.

Keith’s brows furrowed slightly, “What do you want, James?”

James rubbed his neck, “I just wanted to say good morning.”

Keith pursed his lips, “Well, good morning.”

Keith began to walk off, but James grabbed wrist.

“Wait, I- I want to talk-,” James started but Keith snatched his wrist from his grip.

“No. There’s nothing to talk about. You fucked up, deal with it.”

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and walked off, Hunk and Pidge following behind, Pidge looked back.

“You better watch yourself, Griffin,” she said, flicking him off before joining her friends.

Keith exhaled, his mood was definitely not as cheery as it was before, but he tried to smile through it, for Lance’s sake.

Speaking of Lance, he looked over to the boy, who was blushing slightly, Keith realized that they were still holding hands, and quickly let go.

“Who was that,” Lance asked, Keith huffed.

“That was James,” he said, bitterly, “I recommend that you stay away from him, he’s an asshole.”

Pidge and Hunk nodded in agreement.

“What’s an asshole,” Lance asked, Pidge chuckled.

“It’s like another way of saying someone is rude or inconsiderate, an asshole,” Keith explained.

“Ah, I understand,” Lance replied, he looked over at Keith, who was awkwardly leaning against a wall. He was frowning or, at least that’s what it looked to Lance.

Lance walked over to Keith, and slid his hand into the hand of the smaller boy, Keith looked up, blushing, “Keith, don’t feel too bad about James. Today is gonna be awesome, and you’re gonna show that asshole that he can’t ruin your day.”

Keith chuckled softly, “Thanks, Lance.”

Lance nodded, “No problem.”

Keith smirked, “Now, are you ready for class?”

Lance’s eyes shone, “Heck yeah!”

— — — —

Lance sat, wide-eyed. He was taking in every word that the professor spoke, taking thorough notes. Keith glanced at Lance, whose face was unwavering and focused.

Keith was a marketing major, which meant a lot of math, (which he hated,) but Lance seemed to be getting it just fine, which made Keith a little bit jealous seeing as it took him two weeks before he fully understood the material.

After class was over, Lance and Keith made their way to the quad, and Lance told Pidge and Hunk all about his first ever college class.

“It was great, we talked about business proposals, proper stock graphs, and all sorts of cool stuff,” Lance said, sipping on a lemonade Keith had bought him from the cafeteria.

“Sounds fun,” Pidge chuckled, “Keith, you never mentioned how interesting marketing is,” she said, giving Keith a sarcastic look.

Keith rolled his eyes playfully, “Har har, Pidge,” Keith replied, “Lance is just excited because he’s never done this before.”

“Yeah, I’d be excited too if I were an alien experiencing earth for the first time,” Hunk pointed out, Pidge shushed him.

“Not so loud, if the wrong people find out, they’ll send Lance to some discreet research lab,” she whisper-yelled.

Keith nodded, she did have a point, if the wrong people caught wind, it would be a disaster.

“Let’s not think about that,” Keith said, wanting to change the subject, “Pidge, how’s Matt been?”

Pidge’s face lit up at the mention of her brother, “He’s doing great, he loves his new job, at least, that’s what he tells me anyway.” Matt had gone to Arizona for a job at this new tech company in Arizona, the same company that Pidge wanted to get an internship for in the summer.

Thinking about Arizona made Keith think about Texas, his birth state. He had moved to Florida for college and also to be close to Shiro, but he really did miss home. He made a mental note to call his mom later on that night.

\----

School had gone well for the most part, and Keith was exhausted. Lance on the other hand was more excited than he had been that morning.

Keith plopped onto his bed, exhaling. Lance sat cross-legged next to him.

“I had a great day today,” Lance said, twiddling his fingers, Keith smiled.

“I’m glad,” Keith responded.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday. Keith looked at the clock, in about thirty minutes, Lance’s first week of school would be over. 

Keith looked down at his phone, shooting a text to the group chat he had made with Hunk and Pidge.

COWNTRYBOI: So… Lance’s first week of school is almost over.

CHUNKYMONKEY: Oh, yeah, you’re right.

COWNTRYBOI: We should do something special for him, to congratulate him and stuff.

PIDG3I0N: Hunk can make a cake.

COWNTRYBOI: That would be bomb.

CHUNKYMONKEY: Oooh, Keith, you can make dinner!

COWNTRYBOI: Hunk, you know I’m not that good at cooking.

PIDG3I0N: Dude, your cooking slaps.

COWNTRYBOI: I only know how to make like, a pb&j.

PIDG3I0N: And it’s the best damn pb&j I’ve ever eaten.

CHUNKYMONKEY: Sure is!

COWNTRYBOI: Guys, I can’t make Lance a pb&j. He’s too special for that.

CHUNKYMONKEY: Awww, Keith.

PIDG3I0N: Sounds to me like a ✨crush✨

COWNTRYBOI: No, I just think Lance is a little more deserving of something better than a pb&j. 

COWNTRYBOI: He’s been working really hard to catch up to everyone else, and it shows. 

COWNTRYBOI: I just wanna give him something that’ll make him feel important, and that’s not what a pb&j does.

CHUNKYMONKEY: :’) that… was beautiful.

PIDG3I0N: Yeah, you’ve got it bad.

COWNTRYBOI: Got what??

PIDG3I0N: Nvm. So when is this party happening?

CHUNKYMONKEY: How about tomorrow?

COWNTRYBOI: That works.

PIDG3I0N: Yep.

COWNTRYBOI: Pidge, do you think you can entertain Lance until the party starts?

PIDG3I0N: Yeah.

COWNTRYBOI: Cool, Hunk, what’s a good time to start?

CHUNKYMONKEY: Hmmm, around 4:00, 4:30??

PIDG3I0N: Alright.

COWNTRYBOI: Alright.

CHUNKYMONKEY: Alright.

Keith sighed, he figured he could cook something. His mother had always written down all types of recipes. 

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Keith waited for Lance by the door.

“Jeez, I’m pooped,” Lance said sighing, “I was up really late last night trying to catch up on all that work.”

Keith chuckled, “That’s college, just make sure you’re getting enough sleep, okay?”

Lance nodded, “Are you okay?”

Keith quirked a brow, “Yeah, why do you ask?”

Lance shrugged, “You just seemed distant. Like your brain was somewhere else.”

Keith smiled, “Oh, I was just deep in thought, sorry about that.”

Lance smiled back, “It’s no biggie.”

Lance looked over and saw Hunk and Pidge walking towards them, he waved, and grabbed Keith’s hand, walking over to their friends.

One thing Keith had figured out about Lance, was that physical touch was a big thing. Lance liked to hug, cuddle, and hold hands. It had taken Keith a bit to adjust, but he found that he enjoyed it when Lance would hug him, or hold his hand, not to mention the butterflies it gave him.

The four young adults sat at a table in the quad. Pidge and Hunk were talking to Lance about a movie they had watched, and Keith sat quietly, sketching.

Keith wasn’t Van Gough or anything, but he’d say that his art skills were… average at best. 

Keith usually drew animals or plants, but recently he’d been doing a lot of sketches of Lance.

He wasn’t sure why, though it probably had to do with the fact that Lance was so… pretty. His tan skin, his freckles, his curly platinum hair, his ocean blue eyes, and cute pointed ears were all things that contributed to the adorable person that was Lance McClain.

Keith looked up from his sketchbook, meeting Lance’s eyes, had he been staring? Had he noticed that Keith was staring?

“Are you drawing,” Lance asked intently.

Keith nodded, “Yeah, thought I’d do some sketching.”

Hunk looked at Keith, eyes bright, “Can we see?”

Keith blushed, it wouldn’t be too big of a deal, right? It’s normal to sketch the things around you.

Keith nodded and showed the page he’d been drawing on, revealing his sketches of Lance. Most of them were headshots of Lance smiling, laughing, studying.

Lance was blushing, “Is that me?”

Keith nodded.

Lance didn’t speak, Keith wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, what did end up happening, was that Lance’s cheeks glowed.

Two blue triangles appeared on Lance’s already red cheeks and started glowing. Keith, Hunk, and Pidge looked in surprise.

Lance looked at three in confusion, “What?”

Keith swallowed, “Your cheeks are glowing like literally glowing.”

Lance looked into his reflection on the glass table, revealing his glowing cheeks and his blush deepened. He quickly covered them up with his hands.

“Keith, we should probably head home now,” Lance said, sounding nervous.

Keith nodded, “Yeah, we’ll see you guys later.”

Keith waved a quick goodbye to Hunk and Pidge, before following Lance through the parking lot.

— — — —

Lance emerged from the bathroom. The blue markings that were once on his cheeks were gone, leaving only tan skin.

“What was that all about,” Keith asked, curiosity in his tone.

“Those are my Altean markings, normally, I’d hide them, but they tend to glow when I feel intense emotions,” Lance said, sitting on the bed.

Keith nodded, “What was the intense emotion you felt back at school?” Keith asked. He didn’t think Lance would say anything like intense hate or anything like that.

Lance blushed, “I was really excited, no one’s ever drawn me before, and you made me look really nice in all of those pictures.”

Keith blinked, “So, you liked them?”

Lance nodded, “I loved them!”

Keith felt his heart skip a beat, he never really drew art for the purpose of pleasing people, it had always been something he did for himself, but knowing that his art made Lance happy, made Keith feel happy as well.

The two boys sat, saying nothing. Lance shifted in his seat. Keith broke the silence.

“Hey, Lance, you wanna go shopping?”

Lance looked up, “Why?”

Keith smiled, “You’ve been wearing Shiro’s old clothes for a week, I think you deserve your own wardrobe.”

Lance thought for a moment before smiling, “Alright, seems fun!”

— — — —

The mall was crowded, not too crowded, but enough to where Keith felt nervous. He wasn’t a social recluse or anything like that, but he didn’t do well in large groups of people. Lance grabbed Keith’s hand, almost like he sensed Keith’s uncomfort.

Keith smiled, “So, where do you wanna go first?”

Lance scrunched his nose in thought, which Keith found cute, “Uhm, where do you normally shop?” Lance asked looking over at Keith.

Keith chuckled, “I don’t think you’d like it, it’s kind of… cringy, I guess,” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, “I’ve always shopped there since I was like… thirteen.”

Lance gave Keith’s hand a gentle squeeze, “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

Keith raised his brows, “Okay, but be warned.”

Keith led Lance through the bustling mall, passing by all sorts of stores and food vendors. Lance looked in awe, his eyes glittered as he stared at the fountain.

“Keith, what’s at the bottom of that fountain?”

Keith chuckled, “Coins. People make wishes and then throw them in.”

Lance looked at Keith with excitement, “Do the wishes come true?”

Keith smiled, “Well, I’m not sure, maybe, maybe not. It’s mostly just little kids that do it.”

Keith thought about how he’d throw coins in the well that was in his backyard. His mom would give him a quarter, and he’d spend the day thinking about what to wish until he decided.

“Can we make a wish,” Lance asked, snapping Keith from his thoughts.

“I mean if you want to,” Keith said, opening up his wallet.

He handed Lance a nickel and got one for himself. The two boys walked up to the fountain, each of them thinking carefully about their wish. When they were ready, they each threw their coin into the clear waters of the fountain, a satisfying “plop” being heard when they did so.

“So what did you wish for,” Lance asked, walking alongside Keith.

“I can’t tell you,” Keith said, grinning.

Lance pouted, “Why not?”

Keith giggled, “Because if I tell you, then my wish won’t come true.”

Lance looked at Keith in confusion, “Really? That’s a weird rule.”

Keith shrugged.

The two boys continued their walk through the mall until they finally reached their destination, Spencer’s.

Keith’s face flushed slightly, it had been a while since he last went shopping, let alone at Spencer’s, but it was his favorite store because they always had good t-shirts.

Keith rubbed a thumb on Lance’s hand, “Just letting you know, whatever you do, just stay away from the back of the store.”

Lance raised a brow, “Why?”

Keith blushed a little, “Because they have adult things back there, and I’m sure you’re ready for that yet.”

Lance didn’t question Keith, he just shrugged and nodded.

They walked into the store, the sound of some band Keith didn’t know played in the speakers.

“Hey, there’s my favorite emo!”

Keith turned to the source of the voice, it was a dark-skinned girl with purple hair.

“Hey, Acxa,” he said, Keith released Lance’s hand, he felt a bit bare without the warmth, but he quickly embraced his friend.

“Good to see you,” Keith said.

“Same to you,” Acxa replied, “Glad you’re here, it’s been a while.”

Keith chuckled, “Yep. College has me hella busy, then there’s the cafe so, you know.”

Acxa nodded, “Yeah, I get it. But you know, you should start taking night classes, that’s what I did.”

Keith shook his head, “I thought about it, but going to school during the day just works better with my schedule.”

Acxa nodded, “Well, as long as it’s working.”

Lance stood behind Keith, not having said anything. He felt somewhat uncomfortable, and out of place, as if he were a stranger barging in on a conversation between two friends. 

Keith looked at Lance, he could see that he felt somewhat out of place, he smiled softly, and grabbed his hand, Lance smiled back.

Acxa smiled, “Well, if either of you needs anything, just give me a call.”

Keith nodded, he looked around the store before looking at Lance.

“Okay, so, just pick out some clothes you like, judging by how Shiro’s clothes fit you, I assume you’re about a large, but don’t be afraid to try stuff on.”

Lance nodded. He let go of Keith’s hand, wandering through the store, Keith looked through some of the shirt racks.

He jumped when he felt a finger tap him, he turned to see Acxa.

“Shit, you scared me,” Keith said exhaling.

“Sorry about that,” she said as she folded a stack of clothes that had been mishandled.

“So, who’s your new boyfriend,” she asked suddenly.

Keith’s cheeks flushed red, “Who? Lance? We’re not dating, he’s a friend.”

Acxa quirked a brow, “Really? Cause I noticed quite a bit of romantic tension between you two.”

Keith felt his blush deepen, “I mean he’s cute, but…”

Acxa scoffed, “Cute is an understatement. He is rocking that white hair, and those elf ears? The operation must’ve cost a fortune, but it was definitely worth it. He looks ethereal, almost like he’s from outer space, in a good way.”

Keith felt his stomach tighten, “Well, that’s just Lance, he’s really into stuff like that.”

Acxa smirked, “ And you seem really into him.”

Keith’s eyes widened, “What? No.”

Acxa placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “Come on, anyone with eyes can tell. The romantic tension between you two is so obvious.”

Keith Keith his lip, “It’s just because Lance and I get along really well. We’re just friends.”

Acxa quirked a brow, “Friends who hold hands?”

Keith nodded, “Yep. Just two regular, normal, no romantic tension having friends.”

“Keith, how do I look?”

Keith turned to look at Lance, he was stunning. He wore a pair of blue jeans, which he had cuffed on the bottom, and he wore a blue tie-dye crop-top, with a blue Jean jacket to top it all off, along with some red converse for color variation.

Keith could tell he was staring, and he knew that his jaw was probably hanging open, making him look like an idiot.

He composed himself, “Y-you look great, Lance. It’s very you.”

Lance beamed, “Awesome! I wanted to try it out and I really like it.”

Keith nodded, “I’m glad.”

Lance grabbed the small pile of shirts and pants he had picked out, “I’m gonna go change back, then we can get this stuff, and I’ll be ready to go.”

Keith gave Lance a nod and a thumbs-up, Acxa looked at him, wearing her usual smirk.

“No romantic tension, huh?”

Keith shook his head, “Nope.”

Acxa playfully rolled her eyes as Lance walked up to the counter, she scanned his items.

“You know, if you’re looking for a job, we’re hiring,” Acxa said as she placed the items in the bag.

Lance nodded, “I’ll definitely be back then, I quite enjoy it here.”

Acxa gave him a warm smile, “I’m glad you do.”

Keith gave Acxa his credit card and paid for the items.

Acxa waved, “See you later, Mullet boy.”

Keith jokingly scoffed as he waved back.

Lance wore a goofy smile on his face as he walked with his new clothes.

“You look extremely happy,” Keith said, a smile on his face as well.

“I am,” Lance said, practically glowing, “And I’m thinking about working at that store, what do you think?”

Keith thought for a moment. Balancing school, work, and his social life (regardless of how small it was,) had been a bit hard at first, and at times, was pretty hard.

“I think that if you want to get a job, go for it. But it’s gonna be kinda hard balancing work and school.”

Lance nodded, “How do you do it?”

Keith scratched his neck, “Well, every other weekend, I work at a cafe down the street from my house. I work the morning shifts so I can get off at around twelve, so I have time to do fun stuff. It might be different for you though since you’re looking to work at the mall, but that’s how I go about it.”

“Oh, okay. So you work tomorrow,” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head, “Nope. But I do next weekend.”

Lance nodded, “Okay, good to know.”

— — — —

The two boys sat in the food court munching on pretzels, and Lance looked about ready to burst.

“These are so amazing,” he said, taking another bite.

“I told you they’re delicious,” Keith said, taking a sip of his smoothie.

“I didn’t think they’d be this good though,” Lance said, cinnamon sugar sprinkled on his cheeks, Keith chuckled, it was amazing how Lance always managed to be hot and cute at the same time.

Keith caught himself mid-thought, hot and cute? Well, there’s nothing wrong with finding someone attractive, right? Lance was hot. That was just an objective fact, and maybe Keith liked it when they held hands or cuddled at night, but who didn’t? Besides, Keith was still recovering from the James debacle, to get in a relationship only a month and a half after would be too soon.

“Excuse me.”

Keith was brought back to reality as he looked up at the source of the voice, it was a tall woman, who had tan skin, along with teal colored eyes, and the same platinum hair as Lance. Her voice was soft, and she had a notable accent.

“Can we help you,” Keith asked, though it came off more rude and sarcastic than he meant for it too.

The woman smiled brightly, “I couldn’t help but notice you,” she said, looking at Lance, he wiped the sugar granules from his face.

“Me,” was all that Lance said.

The woman nodded, “You are absolutely gorgeous, your hair, your ears, I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Lance blushed, Keith felt his chest tighten.

“My father runs a modeling company, and we specialize in space themed clothing, and you just give off this wonderfully ethereal aura that would match our aesthetic perfectly.”

Lance’s blush deepened, “Thank you, but I’m not really a model.”

The woman waved a hand, “That won’t be an issue. We can give you all the training you need, but, it’s fine if you don’t decide right now.”

The woman looked through her purse, pulling out a business card, and handing it to Lance, “If you ever change your mind, the company number is on the back, if you have any further questions.”

Lance smiled, “I will definitely take this into consideration.”

The woman smiled, “Great! Hopefully, we can work together, what’s your name?”

“Lance, what’s yours?”

“Allura,” she said, as she grabbed a napkin, and scribbled on it, she handed it to Lance.

Lance looked at it curiously, “What’s this?”

Allura smirked, “It’s my number, in case you want to call or like, hang out.”

Lance nodded, “Ah, well, thank you, Allura.”

Allura winked, “No problem.”

As she walked away, Lance’s cheeks were a bright red, Keith felt his chest tighten once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Keith sighed, it was 3:00 a.m, and here he was, cooking. After a long text conversation with his mom, he finally decided on what he was gonna cook for the party.

He had decided to make tteokbokki. Growing up, it was his favorite food, plus, it was simple enough to make, and he had gone out and gotten all of the ingredients.

Plus, Keith couldn’t sleep. Normally, listening to Lance’s slow, soft breaths would be enough to lull him to sleep, but for some reason, it hadn’t worked. Keith had been careful not to wake up Lance, or anyone else.

He carefully measured out his ingredients, the last thing he wanted to do was cook, but at the same time he was excited to. Keith was proud of his Korean heritage, and he wanted to share it in any way he could, and it reminded him of when he and mom would cook together.

“Making a midnight snack?”

Keith yelped, he turned to see Adam stand at the entrance of the kitchen, he was wearing a robe and slippers, honestly looked like a dad.

Keith chuckled, “Sorry, you scared the hell out of me.”

Adam chuckled as well, “My bad, I heard some shuffling down here, and I wanted to see if things were good.”

Keith mixed his ingredients in a bowl, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

Adam shook his head, “Don’t worry about it. I was gonna end up down here at one point or another.”

Keith nodded as he continued his work, going through the steps in his head.

“Is something on your mind,” Adam asked as he took a seat at the kitchen bar.

“No, I’m good, why,” Keith asked.

“Well, you’re cooking at around 3 o’ clock in the morning, so…”

Keith softly kneaded his rice cake dough, “Oh, well, Hunk, Pidge and I figured it’d be nice to throw a party for Lance, as a sort of ‘congrats on surviving your first week of college, and first week on earth,’ type of deal.”

Adam nodded, “That’s kind of you.”

Keith filled a pot up with water, and set it on the stove, “Yeah, and since Hunk is baking a cake, I’m cooking.”

Adam adjusted his glasses, “Still doesn’t explain why you’re up this late.”

Keith didn’t speak.

“Shiro says you normally busy yourself when you’re anxious,” Adam said, Keith still didn’t respond.

“Is it a Lance thing?”

Keith froze. He turned to face Adam, who wore a look of concern. Keith put his rice cakes in the boiling water before taking a seat next to Adam.

“It is, in fact, a Lance thing,” Keith said, leaning on his arms.

Adam gave a soft smile, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Keith bit his lip, “It’s just,” Keith struggled to find the right words, “Lance is so... Lance.”

Adam raised a brow in confusion.

“What I mean is, everything he does, is adorable. The way he laughs, the way he smiles, the way he looks at the world in awe.”

Adam said nothing, only nodding.

“Not only that, but he’s... hot, like extremely attractive, and I get butterflies just being in the same room as him.”

Adam nodded once more.

“The thing is, I’m not sure if I like him, or if I’m just, I don’t know, jealous.”

Adam chuckled, “It sounds to me like you do like him, a lot.”

Keith frowned, “That’s the problem.”

Adam gave Keith a confused look.

“I mean, Lance is new to... literally everything. I feel weird about asking him out.”

Adam leaned back in his chair, “Why?”

Keith went to the pot to check his rice cakes, “Because, I feel like if I ask him out, he’ll say yes, not because he likes me, but because he feels like he has to pay me back.”

Adam nodded, “Okay, valid, I guess.”

Keith ran a hand through his hair, “Plus, he’s not into me.”

Adam bit back a laugh, “Are you sure? Because I have seen you two cuddle, hold hands, all that.”

Keith began to cut an onion, “I’m sure. When we were at the mall, he got all blushy over this girl, Allura I think was her name.”

“The talent scout?”

Keith nodded, “Yep.”

Adam chuckled, “Keith, I don’t suppose that you’re jealous?”

Keith blushed, “N-no! I just… I’m not jealous.”

Adam stood, a sly smile on his face, “Right. Well, I’m gonna go back to bed, but Shiro and I will help out with the party if you need it,” Adam said, walking up the stairs.

Keith nodded, “Thanks, good night.”

Adam smiled, “Good night.”

Keith pulled the rice cakes from the pot, exhaling. He was sure of how he felt about Lance. He also knew that Adam was right, Keith needed to get closure from James, for the sake of his own mental health, and also to understand his feelings.

Keith opened his phone, he begrudgingly sent James a text, keeping it short and sweet.

COWNTRYBOI: Hey, if you’re not doing anything on Sunday, meet me at the Balmera cafe at 12:00.


	7. Chapter 7

Keith stared at his reflection. He was getting ready to meet up with James, and though he was dressed, he needed to prepare himself mentally.

James was one of, if not the most mentally exhausting people Keith had ever met, he had also been Keith’s first… everything.

They had started dating about a month after Keith came out, and it was fine. Keith genuinely loved James, though looking back, he was about 15 at the time, so his definition of love was certainly not the best, but it felt like love, and Keith thought that James had loved him, but clearly, it didn’t work out.

Keith walked downstairs, where Lance, Adam, and Shiro sat at the bar. 

“You going somewhere, Keith,” Shiro asked, taking a sip from his mug, Keith nodded.

“Yeah, it’s a… work thing.”

He felt bad for lying, but he didn’t want Shiro to worry, hell, he didn’t want Lance worrying either.

Keith adjusted his beanie on his head, before heading to the door, he stopped as he felt two long, slender arms wrap around him.

“Have fun at your work thing,” Lance said cheerfully, embracing Keith deeply in a hug, Keith felt his cheeks get warm, and he could hear the soft chuckles of Shiro and Adam.

Keith embraced Lance, “Thanks, I will, see you in a bit.”

Keith flashed a quick side smile before walking out of the door, mounting his bike, he took a few deep breaths.

“Let’s do this.”

~~~~

Keith had arrived at the Balmera a bit late, but it didn’t matter because James hadn’t arrived yet.

Keith didn’t know why he was so nervous, it wasn’t like they were going on a date or anything, Keith simply wanted to finally get closure, and finish his relationship with James for good.

He looked up as the cafe door jingled, it was James, they made eye contact, and James awkwardly walked over and sat across from Keith.

It was silent between the two of them, tension slowly building. James spoke first.

“So uh, how’ve you been,” was the first question he asked, Keith blinked, fiddling with the loose thread of his flannel as he responded.

“Um, good. You?” was all he said back.

James scratched the back of his neck, “I’m… decent, I guess.”

Keith bit his lip, things were beginning to get tense again, and he was starting to feel slightly uncomfortable, so he simply cut to the chase.

“James, the reason I invited you here, was because… I want to be done with us.”

James cocked a confused brow, “What do you mean? We’re already broken up.”

Keith sighed, “I mean done, as in, like, moving on.”

James furrowed his brow, “I mean, you didn’t need to tell me that. I’ve moved on fine.”

Keith could feel himself, getting frustrated, he took three deep breaths before continuing, “No. You haven’t. You send me texts weekly and call me about getting back together, that’s not moving on.”

James scoffed, “What? So, I can’t text you now?”

Keith huffed, “No, It’s cool if you want to text me, but like, the whole being passive-aggressive, cursing me out, it’s ridiculous.”

James rolled his eyes, “Clearly, you can’t take a joke. All I was doing was trying to do was have fun.”

Keith swallowed, giving himself a moment to think before he spoke, “Well, it wasn’t funny to me, and it’d be great if you stopped.”

James chuckled, “You know what your problem is? You’re too sensitive. That’s why we broke up in the first place.”

Keith felt his anger rising up, he stood, pushing out his chair, slamming his hands on the table, the patrons of the cafe stared, but he didn’t care.

“You don’t get to do that. You don’t get to make me seem like I’m in the wrong, or I’m crazy. The reason why we broke up was because of you. You cheated on me, you made me feel like shit every day.”

The tears were welling up, and falling down his cheeks in large fat drops. Keith ran out of the cafe, running through the parking lot. He got on his bike and rode off. The tears kept falling, Keith hated it when he cried. He wasn’t sure where to go, he didn’t want to go home, he already felt like ass if, and he didn’t want to get an earful from Shiro.

He wanted to talk to Lance, even if he wouldn’t really understand, he wanted to hear Lance’s voice, feel his touch, the warmth of Lance’s body against his, but that would mean that he’d have to go home.

So that’s what he did.

He pulled into Shiro’s driveway, taking breaths to calm himself, it didn’t really help, the tears kept falling, but he did his best to calm himself.

He quietly opened the door, Shiro and Adam were in their office, doing work stuff most likely, Keith ran up the stairs to his room. He opened the door, and Lance was sitting on his bed, a book in his hands.

“Keith, are you okay,” Lance said as he stood, concern on his face.

Keith opened his mouth to speak, but the tears began to flow heavily, Lance pulled Keith into a hug, Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s lanky body, crying into his shoulder. He felt bad. Today was supposed to be a day for Lance, and here Keith was, fucking it up as always.

“It’ll be okay,” Lance cooed, running his fingers through Keith’s hair, Keith could feel himself relax, the tears began to dry. Keith took a deep inhale, he could smell Lance’s body wash, it was a coconut scent, soft and subtle.

Keith pulled away from the hug, he sniffled, “I’m sorry.”

Lance looked at him in confusion, “What for?”

Keith chuckled, “The whole crying thing, it was dumb.”

Lance frowned, “Don’t say that, stuff like crying is normal, don’t ever apologize for feeling things.”

Keith felt like he would start crying all over again, Lance was a kind, caring person, and Keith was glad he had crash-landed in his backyard, strange as that sounded.


	8. Chapter 8

It was currently 3:30, and Pidge had come to take Lance to the arcade, while Keith, Hunk, Adam, and Shiro got the house ready.

Keith had found out that Lance was fond of blue, so that was the main color scheme, blue and white.

Keith was helping Hunk with the cake, and by “helping,” that just meant handing Hunk whatever he needed, which Keith didn’t mind.

Hunk wasn’t sure what Lance’s favorite flavor was, so decided to make a simple two-layer chocolate cake, with cream cheese frosting.

“I think I’ve got it from here,” Hunk said as he put the last of the frosting in the piping bag.

“You sure? I can help you some more if you need,” Keith said, Hunk shook his head. Keith took that as his sign to leave.

The living room and dining area were nicely decorated, Shiro and Adam had done a phenomenal job.

“You think Lance will like it,” Shiro asked, walking up behind Keith.

Keith nodded, “I think he’s gonna love it.”

Shiro chuckled, “It was really sweet of you to do this for Lance.”

Keith shrugged, “He deserves it, he works hard.”

Shiro smiled softly, giving his little brother’s shoulder a pat, Keith raised a brow.

“What’s up,” he asked, plopping himself down on the couch, Shiro followed.

“What do you mean,” Shiro asked as if he didn’t know what had piqued Keith’s interest.

Keith chuckled, “You know, you’re doing that thing where you smile all soft, I know you’re thinking about something.”

Shiro nodded, “Yeah, it’s just, I haven’t seen you, you know, be this excited about someone since… James.”

Keith felt his chest tighten at the mention of James, since their talk at the cafe, James hadn’t messaged Keith, which was a good thing, Keith had no interest in what he had to say.

Keith shrugged, smiling, “It’s no big deal, Lance is my friend, I’d do this for Hunk and Pidge.”

Shiro gave Keith a look, “Really? Cause, it seems like you like him, like a lot.”

Keith felt his eyes widen, “Did Adam tell you about our talk?”

Shiro shook his head, “No, but now I’m curious.”

Keith facepalmed, he was, quite frankly, an idiot, “Well, okay, so I do like Lance a little… or, a lot.”

Shiro smirked, “I figured.”

Keith playfully punched Shiro’s bicep, “I don’t plan on asking him out, or anything like that.”

Shiro looked at Keith like he was insane, “Why?”

Keith bit his lip, “Because, I don’t want Lance to feel like he has to date me, as like a way to pay me back, plus, I’m pretty sure he’s into girls, or at least, Allura.”

Shiro quirked a brow, “Have you asked him how he feels about Allura? Or his sexuality in general?”

Keith shook his head, “No. I guess I never really thought about asking, I always kinda… assumed.”

Shiro shrugged, “Well, I recommend that you ask him, so at least you can know.”

Keith nodded, at least if he asked, he could eliminate the guesswork.

“Guys, Pidge is pulling up, places,” Hunk said excitedly, everyone quickly scrambled to their places, Keith grabbed a handful of confetti.

The door opened, revealing Pidge, and Lance, who carried a large blue lion in his arms.

“Hey g-“

But before he could speak, Hunk, Keith, Adam, and Shiro popped out, throwing the confetti they held in their hands.

“Surprise,” they all yelled, Lance jumped slightly, looking in awe.

“What’s all this for,” Lance asked.

“It’s a party for you,” Hunk said cheerfully.

Pidge adjusted her glasses, “Yeah, Keith wanted to do something nice for you, in honor of making it through your first week on earth.”

Lance blushed slightly, “Wow, thank you, Keith.”

Lance pulled Keith into a warm hug, Keith hugged him back, his cheeks going slightly rosy, he could hear the quiet chuckles of his friends.

“It’s nothing, I just, thought that you’ve been doing well, and I wanted to celebrate that,” Keith said, twiddling his thumbs.

Lance chuckled, “Well, that was really sweet of you, no one’s ever thrown me a party before.”

Shiro gave Lance a pat on the back, “We’re really proud of you, Lance.”

The rest of the afternoon was filled with warmth and laughter, turned out, Lance was quite the fan of chocolate, and he thoroughly enjoyed Keith’s tteokbokki.

Hunk and Pidge left around 6:00, and Shiro, Adam, and Keith cleaned, though it was apparent that they would be seeing little bits of confetti for the next few months.

~~~~~

Keith was pooped. He sat at his desk, doodling as Lance showered. It was quiet, which gave Keith time to think, he wasn’t gonna outright tell Lance his feelings, it was too soon, he figured he could just casually ask, and try to keep it from being too awkward.

The soft smell of coconut filled Keith’s nose, signaling that Lance was out of the shower.

“Keith, have you seen my pajama shirt,” Lance asked.

“Check the drawer, Keith responded, looking over at Lance, he almost passed out.

It wasn’t like Keith had never seen Lance shirtless, he had just never seen him like this.

Lance’s towel hung low around his waist, giving a good view of his v-line, and his toned stomach was speckled with little freckles, as were his shoulders, and to top it all off, he was wet, not wet-wet, but damp, enough for drops of water to lay, giving his body this sort of glow, and his hair was slightly damp as well, which only added to the appeal.

Keith swore this boy would be the death of him, he wanted to take a picture, not for anything weird, but for like… drawing reference.

Keith quickly turned from his friend's angelic body, continuing to doodle. Lance dropped himself on the bed, playing with his stuffed lion.

“That’s really cute,” Keith said, gesturing towards the plush.

Lance smiled, “Right? I got it from the prize booth at the arcade, maybe when we go back, you can get the red one, then we’ll match!”

Keith chuckled softly, Lance truly was, in every sense of the word, adorable.

Keith laid down next to Lance, the two didn’t say anything, they just kinda looked at each other, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Hey Lance,” Keith said, turning onto his back.

“Yeah,” Lance responded.

“You remember that talent scout we talked to at the mall,” Keith asked, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Lance turned on his back, “Allura? Yeah, why?”

Keith bit his lip, “Do you like her? Romantically I mean.”

Lance didn’t say anything, Keith felt himself panic, had he gone too far? Maybe he should’ve built up to the question, instead of going straight in.

Lance licked his lips, “I mean, she’s pretty, and I definitely think I might consider doing that Voltron thing but… I don’t think I like her like that.”

Keith let out a breath of relief, “Well, hypothetically, if you did like someone, who would it be?”

Keith could see Lance tense, he turned, making eye contact with the tallboy once again Lance spoke.

“I guess it would be… you.”


	9. Chapter 9

Keith blinked in surprise, “Me?”

Lance nodded. The two laid in silence. On the one hand, Keith felt happy that Lance was into him, or at least, hypothetically into him, on the other hand, he felt kinda bad.

“Lance, you can’t like me.”

Lance quirked a brow, “Why?”

Keith bit his lip, “Because, you’re so, you, and you should be with someone who isn’t me.”

Keith didn’t really know why he was saying the things he was saying, part of it was from his pent up feelings, and part of it was because of the fact that he liked Lance so much, he didn’t want to bring him down, or make him feel like he owed Keith.

Keith was sitting on the edge of the bed, tears falling, Lance sat up next to him, grabbing his hand, and intertwining their fingers.

“Keith, what if I want to be with you,” Lance asked.

Keith sniffled, “I just… I don’t want you to think you owe me a date, I don’t want to drag you down with my bull.”

Lance placed a hand on Keith’s cheek, “Keith, my feelings for you have nothing to do with all the stuff you’ve done for me, I like you because you’re kind, and easy to talk to, and really really cute.”

Keith smiled, leaning into Lance’s hand. The two boys looked into each other’s eyes, their faces growing closer. Keith could smell the mint on Lance’s breath.

Their lips locked.

Keith had kissed before, it wasn’t new to him, but kissing Lance felt like a completely different experience.

His lips were plush and soft, and Keith could tell that this was Lance’s first kiss, but he was doing pretty well. The two pulled away, both breathing softly.

Keith spoke first, “Lance, I like you, but, I’m not ready for a relationship, at least, not now.”

Lance nodded, “Okay, I’m willing to wait for as long as you need me too.”

Keith smiled as Lance planted a small peck on his head. It felt good to get his feelings out, he felt, less heavy.

The two boys laid down, Lance wrapping his arms around Keith.

“So about Voltron, you're really gonna take the job,” Keith asked.

Lance shrugged, “I might, but I’m still thinking about it, I might just take the job at Spencer’s.”

Keith chuckled, “I think you’d look pretty cute in the uniform.”

Lance chuckled, “Maybe.”

~~~~~

The weekend went, and soon it was time for tedious classes and tedious work. Lance had decided to take the job at Spencer’s, working shifts every other day after classes, and Keith didn’t mind driving him.

Keith had also bought Lance a phone, which he was very appreciative of. Lance had called Allura and let her know that he wouldn’t be accepting the job offer, but Allura offered to keep in touch.

Keith and Lance’s relationship evolved slowly. They went at a slow pace, continuing to interact as they did before, going on a few dates here and there.

~~~~~

Keith sat on the picnic blanket, admiring how the sun illuminated Lance’s skin.

They were on their third date, which was a simple picnic, Lance had been on earth for around a month now, even so, he still held that same innocence that he did when he had first crash-landed.

Lance placed his hand on Keith’s. Keith stared deep into Lance’s blue eyes, utterly captivated.

Needless to say, he was star struck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> So, this is the end of my first ever fanfic: Star Struck!  
> I know it wasn't perfect, but I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you all had fun reading it.   
> I already have plans for another fic (it's gonna be a skater au!!)  
> If y'all have any tips, feel free to put them in the comments,  
> and thank you again for reading Star Struck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my first fanfiction!


End file.
